Belongs To Me
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: Draco M pangeran Slytherin tahun ke4 jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Harry P murid Gryffindor tahun pertama, adik dari James P. Kisah menarik tentang Drarry. AR, SLASH, Future!Mpreg, DMHP, JPSS, SBRL, TMRLM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Belongs To Me © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : T to M**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Pairing : DMHP, JPSS, SBRL, TMRLM.**

_**Spoiler Warning : AU, SLASH, Future!Mpreg, No War No Voldemord, Don't like Don't read!**_

_**P.S : Di fic ini James bukan Harry's Father dan Lucius bukan Draco's Father.**_

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

_**BELONGS TO ME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 1!

Tak terasa musim gugur akhirnya sudah didepan mata. Pagi hari pertama tepat sebelum bulan September segar dan kering, serta berwarna keemasan seperti pir yang mendominasi simfoni alam, seorang bocah berumur 11 thn bersurai hitam berantakan bernama panjang Harry James Potter tertidur lelap di kamarnya yang seukuran lemari penyimpanan barang bekas tepat dibawah anak tangga.

Kurang dari lima detik tidur lelap bocah tersebut buyar akibat guncangan serupa gempa bumi yang membuat plafon-plafon atap ruang tidur minim tersebut bergemeretak keras.

Entahlah, siapa lagi penyebab fenomena itu selain Dudley. Sepupu berbadan gempal yang selalu mengganggu Harry, dimanapun dan kapanpu. Sengaja atau pun tidak sengaja setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Dudley selalu berakhir kesialan bagi Harry.

Mata seindah emerald milik Harry perlahan terbuka. Terima kasih kepada sepupu gempalnya yang suka seenak udelnya itu. Belum lagi bibi Ptunia yang semakin menambah kesialan bagi Harry di pagi yang indah ini dengan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya seakan kiamat terjadi esok.

"HARRY!"

"HARRY!"

"WAKE UP UGLY!"

Gendang telinga Harry terasa ingin pecah mendengar suara menggelegar milik bibi Ptunia. Lantas secepat yang dia bisa, Harry bangkit dari tidurnya hendak menuju ke arah dapur. Namun belum sempat sampai di dapur Dudley dengan sengaja menubruk Harry dengan badan gempalnya, hingga mengakibatkan Harry hilang keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke lantai.

"Minggir jelek!"

Harry hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan kasar dari sepupunya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dengan tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil di bandingkan anak seusianya ini seperti mimpi saja rasanya jika ingin melawan sepupu yang tiga kali lebih besar dari dirinya.

...

"Ingat Harry, jangan berkata macam-macam pada James saat dia pulang!", perintah paman Vernon ketika Harry menaruh sepiring besar sandwich dan brownies dihadapan ketiga kerabatnya itu.

Malangnya Harry, susah payah dirinya menyiapkan makan pagi untuk keluarganya. Tapi tak sekalipun keluarganya itu mengajak dirinya untuk turut makan bersama. Paling-paling hanya tinggal serpihan dan sepotong kecil porsi yang akan Harry dapatkan untuk makan paginya kali ini.

"Kau dengar anak aneh! Sekali kau besar mulut dihadapan James, aku akan menghabisimu nanti!"

Bergiding akibat tatapan pamannya, Harry secepat mungkin menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Pindahkan juga barang-barang rongsokan milikmu ke kamar atas dan jangan katakan pada James kalau kau pernah tidur dibawah tangga!", sambung bibi Ptunia.

Bibinya itu sangat paham dengan perangai James yang tidak akan tinggal diam melihat Harry, adik kesayangannya, diperlakukan tidak adil dan disakiti sekecil apapun oleh siapapun.

Keluarga Dursley memang orang jahat, namun mereka adalah orang-orang pengecut yang hanya berani kepada anak kecil yang lemah seperti Harry saja. Disaat James berada di dekat Harry mereka tidak akan pernah berani mengganggu Harry sedikitpun.

Selesai membereskan makan pagi dan mencuci piring-piring kotor, Harry segera mengepak barang-barang miliknya dan memindahkannya kekamar atas.

Omong-omong soal James. Sungguh gembira hati Harry mengingat besok pagi kakanya itu akan pulang. Sudah hampir 1 pekan Harry tidak bertemu dengan James. Walau James selalu mengirimkan banyak surat kepadanya, rasanya itu semua belum cukup. Terlebih lagi disuratnya yang terakir James berjanji akan membawa seseorang yang penting baginya untuk berkunjung. Entah, siapa orang yang sangat disayangi James selain Harry dan 'The Marauders'. Dan yang pasti sekarang ini Harry sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

...

"Hei _Prongs_, berhenti cengar-cengir seperti itu _mate_.. Kau tidak lihat sedetik lagi para fans girl mu itu bisa saja mati karena kehabisan darah!", ujar Sirius ketika makan pagi di aula besar bersama kedua sahabat Maraudersnya, James dan Petter.

Mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya, lantas James mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh jemari Sirius. Tidak hanya siswi Gryffindor, Revenclaw, dan Huplepuff, bahkan siswi dari asrama ular juga terpaku dengan karisma dan ketampanan James Potter, pemuda gagah _seeker_ andalan tim _Quidditch_ dari asrama berlambang 'singa pemberani' sekaligus anggota genk 'The Marauders' yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts.

James meneguk jus labunya sebelum beralih kepada Sirius, "Ow, sorry _Padd_.. Bukan salahku lahir dengan wajah tampan dan bakat yang cemerlang seperti ini!"

Sirius memutar bola matanya, muak dengan rasa percaya diri sahabatnya itu yang terlalu berlebihan-walau semua itu benar, "Yeah, terserahlah _Prongs_".

"Oh, ayolah_ Padd_, jagan iri.. Ku yakin fans girl mu juga tidak kalah denganku..", giliran James sekarang yang mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah siswi-siswi perempuan yang sejak tadi tidak lepas-lepasnya memandangi sahabatnya itu.

Sirius menolak untuk mengalihkan pandangan kearah fansnya, "Yeah, kau benar _Prongs_.. Tapi please jangan bahas hal itu di sini, _mate_!". "Aku tidak mau merusak mood _Mooney_ kesayanganku..", bisik Sirius kepada James.

"Yeah, kau benar juga _Padd.._ Lebih baik kita berhenti membicarakan para siswi-siswi itu sebelum my sweety_Sevvy_ and your sweety_Mooney_ ada disini!", balas James plus senyum-senyum aneh.

"That right, _Prongs_.. 'Our wife' benar-benar sensitif dengan hal-hal macam ini". Keduanya saling mengangguk setuju sementara sahabat mereka yang satu lagi masih saja fokus dengan daging panggang saus madu miliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu aula besar terbuka dan masuklah dua remaja laki-laki tampan, namun cukup manis. Mereka berdua menuju kearah meja para murid Gryffindor. Remaja besurai hitam lembut sebahu duduk tepat disamping pemuda bernama James. Sedangkan remaja satunya lagi yang bersurai madu duduk tepat disamping pemuda bernama Sirius.

"Sudah puas diperhatikan terus oleh penggemar wanitamu, '_sang-Seeker Singa Gryffindor' _?", sergah pemuda bersurai hitam sinis, sembari memindahkan beberapa sendok kentang tumbuk kedalam piringnya.

Mendengar perkataan temannya, pemuda bersurai madu melirik kearah pemuda tampan disampingnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sirius Black, sebelum menuang jus labu kedalam piala mliknya sendiri, "Betul sev, kurasa disebelah sini juga sedang terbuai dengan hidup yang dipenuhi oleh para penggemar wanitanya!".

Mendengar perkataan kedua pemuda yang baru saja datang membuat kedua pemuda yang disindir secara frontal sedikit tegang.

Yah, begitulah. Siapa sangka kedua pemuda pemberani yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya dan tidak takut dengan apapun—termasuk para pengajar—itu secara tiba-tiba ciut dihadapan kedua pemuda dihadapan mereka.

"Oh, come on Love.. Bukan salahku kan kalau mereka naksir berat padaku", jelas James kepada pemuda bersurai hitam lembut yang duduk tepat disampingnya, Severus.

"Yeah, itu juga bukan salahku _Mooney_.. Ini semua salah si-_Prongs_ yang mengumbar senyumnya kepada gadis-gadis itu!", sambung Sirius tak mau pemuda bersurai madu salah sangka.

"Oh~ _Merlin_, apa maksudmu_ mate?_ Aku tidak mengumbar senyum!"

"Kau menggumbar senyum, _Prongs_.. Aku melihatnya sendiri.."

"Yeah, oke.. Tadi itu aku memang tersenyum.. Tapi, aku tidak tersenyum untuk mereka _Padd_!"

"Ya... Walau kau tidak pernah tersenyum untuk mereka, tapi kau harus tau bahwa sengaja atau tidak senyummu itu selalu menarik perhatian mereka _Prongs.._"

"Oh, yeah.. Thanks atas pujianmu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku karena hal itu, _Padd_.."

"Demi Merlin, _Prongs_.. Aku juga tidak mau disalahkan atas hal ini"

"Oke, kalau begitu kita impas _Padd_! Tidak ada yang salah disini". James memberikan kepalan tangannya kepada Sirius.

"Setuju _Prongs_", sergah Sirius sembari menghantamkan tinjunya ke kepalan tangan James. "Kau dengar itu _Mooney_? Aku tidak pernah menghianatimu sweetheart.."

Sementara itu Remus Lupin hanya memutar bola matanya menghadapi tingkah Sirius dan James. "Yeah, what ever! But, please don't touch me here boy!", ujar Remus memukul tangan nakal Sirius yang sudah berada dipahanya.

Dari sudut matanya, James dapat melihat bagaimana sahabatnya meringis kesakitan dan berusaha mendekati kekasihnya. Lucu rasanya melihat Sirius Black, pemuda super jail dan sangat terhormat, memohon-mohon seperti itu.

"Sudah puas menertawai sahabatmu sendiri, _James Junior Potter_?", ujar Severus sarkastis.

Tak mau perselisihan ini terus berlanjut James lantas merengguh sebelah tangan Severus dan mengecupnya. "Oh, _demi janggut_ _Merlin.. _Please, mengertilah!Aku tidak bersalah, _Sevvy_..!",

Ketika itu juga hancurlah beribu-ribu hati milik para gadis penggemar seorang James Junior Potter ketika melihat kejadian dimana pangeran mereka mengecup lembut tangan seorang Severus Snape. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk memiliki sang _seeker_ terkenal tersebut, mengingat kejadian dimana remaja tampan dan terkenal itu menyatakan cintanya kepada pemuda asal Slytherin—korban kejahilannya sendiri—tepat dihari Valentine tahun lalu.

Menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh berpasang-pasang mata membuat wajah pemuda asal Slytherin memerah. "Hentikan James!", bisik Severus berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan James yang begitu erat di tangannya.

Menghadapi perlawanan kekasihnya, James semakin memperkuat genggaman tangannya, "Tidak sebelum kau mengerti, Love!"

Severus merinding merasakan hembusan nafas James ditengkuknya, "B-Baiklah James, aku mengerti.. Sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganku!"

"Sekali lagi 'tidak', sebelum aku menciummu, _Sevvy_..", ucap James sebelum menarik pinggang Severus mendekat kearahnya. Sementara, Severus yang tidak menyangka dengan aksi konyol kekasihnya tidak mampu bergeming. Disaat James memagut bibirnya pun, pemuda asal Slytherin tersebut kontan membatu.

Melihat sepasang sejoli saling bergumul berbagi kemesraan, membuat seisi aula mendadak gaduh dengan berbagai sorak sorai, siulan, tawaan, makian, serta tangisan. Begitu pula dengan 'Marauders' lain yang ikut-ikutan cengo melihat aksi gila sahabatnya yang tidak biasanya main terang-terangan seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya dua sejoli tersebut sampai sekarang tidak pernah sekali pun mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan para khalayak. Dan saat ini tiba-tiba saja pasangan tersebut melakukan gebrakan secara tidak tanggung- tanggung. _Oh Merlin_.. Mereka sungguh pasangan yang tidak biasa..

Dari meja para pengajar yang memperhatikan semua kejadian secara menyeluruh hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pemuda-pemuda tersebut. Akan tetapi demi menegakkan simbol ketertiban yang menjadi tiang tumpu hukum di Hogwarts, maka Professor Albus Dumbledore terpaksa turun tangan.

"SILENCE"

Suara yang menggelegar seketika menghentikan kegaduhan diaula besar. Semua pasang mata tertuju ke arah podium dimana singgasana sang penyihir terkuat berada.

"50 point diambil dari asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin!", ucap Prof. Minerva McGonagal yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan meja para murid Gryffindor. "Dan jangan lupa keruanganku siang nanti untuk menerima detensi, , !"

Mendengar kata 'Detensi', sontak membuat Severus memandang tajam kearah James. Namun, pemuda yang ditatap hanya mampu cengar-cengir meminta maaf.

Ampun _Merlin_, sejak kapan seorang Severus Snape, murid paling disiplin dan paling rajin sepertinya mendapat detensi. ITU MUSTAHIL..

Yeah, tapi itu tidak mustahil jika segala sesuatunya berhubungan dengan 'The Marauders'. Semenjak bersama James mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, sengaja tidak sengaja, semua masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan para Marauders selalu saja berakhir detensi. Maka tak terelakkan lagi sebuah detensi akan melanda murid asal Slytherin tersebut.

Sementara itu di meja Slytherin Tom Riddle berbisik kepada pemuda bersurai platinum panjang di sebelahnya sebelum tersenyum penuh arti, "Sahabatmu terkena detensi lagi, Lucy".

Lucius Malfoy hanya mengangkat bahu tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan Tom. Baginya semua urusan pribadi sahabatnya tidak pantas untuk dia campuri.

...

Waktu menunjukan pukul 04.00 sore hari. James dan Severus baru saja menyelesaikan detensi yang diberikan oleh pengajar mata pelajaran Transfigurasi tersebut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi, James!", Severus murka dengan kelakuan _mate_nya itu.

"Sorry, love.. I'm really really Sorry!", James mencoba merayu Severus.

Severus memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Oh, come on Love. Lupakan masalah sepele tadi okey..", James memeluk Severus dengan gemas.

"APA! Kau bilang ini sepele James?", Severus semakin kesal dengan kebiasaan James yang terlalu cuek dan menganggap semua hal itu mudah. "Demi _Salazar Slytherin_, James.. Aku akan memberikanmu kutukan 'tak termaafkan' jika hal seperti kemarin terulang lagi", ujar Severus ketus. Detik itu Severus bermaksud meninggalkan James di lorong dekat asrama Slytherin sendirian, namun James terlanjur menariknya kedalam pelukan pemuda gagah tersebut.

"Oh My Love, My Sev, My sweetheart, My sweety_sevvy, _My mate, please jangan marah lagi Okey? Mulut bodohku yang salah, sev.. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menampar bibirku dengan.. emm.. bibirmu..", canda James di telinga Severus yang masih memeluk erat pemuda tersebut.

'_Oh, GOD.. Kenapa aku bisa menerima James menjadi kekasihku. Sepertinya otaku benar-benar sudah rusak', pikir Severus._

"Ayolah, _Sevvy.. _Bisakah kita sudahi saja pertengkaran kecil ini? Tidakkah kau ingin membicarakan keberangkatan kita besok ke rumah pamanku, love?", jelas James semangat.

Mendengar perkataan James mengenai rencana yang beberapa bulan lalu sudah mereka berdua rencanakan membuat arus muka Severus mendadak berubah 100%. Yah, memang pasalnya Severus sudah menunggu saat-saat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan adik dari kekasihnya itu. Sudah terlampau sering James menceritakan tentang Harry dan itu selalu membuat Severus penasaran. Terlebih severus yang lahir sebagai anak sulung begitu mendambakan memiliki sosok seorang adik.

...

Di sudut lorong Hogwarts yang paling jarang dilewati para murid duduklah dua pemuda yang sedang asik, ummp.. Bergumul? Berbagi kasih? Bercumbu? Yeah, whatever lah, semua sama saja..

"D-Draco.. P-Please, sentuh aku lebih da-dari ini..", racau pemuda diatas pangkuan pemuda bersurai pirang platinum.

"Apa kau yakin, Oliver? Udara disini bisa membuatmu demam kalau kau duduk tanpa pakaian walau hanya sebentar", bisik Draco tepat ditelinga pemuda bernama Oliver.

"NO, Draco. Please! I need you.. I want you!", sergah Oliver.

"Are you sure, love?", bisik Draco lagi. Dengan sengaja Draco membelai lembut dada mulus dibalik kemeja pemuda dipangkuannya. Membuat desahan kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda bernama Oliver.

"Please Draco, Please! Take me.. I need you inside me..", racau Oliver. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih akibat sentuhan-sentuhan tangan hangat dibalik baju seragamnya.

"Yes, My pleasure love.."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Draco kembali memagut bibir tipis milik Oliver. Membuat pemuda tersebut kembali mendesah. Sentuhan tangan Draco pun semakin intens bergerilya dibalik seragam yang kini tidak karuan.

Lepas 5 menit kemudian bagian atas tubuh Oliver polos tanpa satu helaipun kain yang menutupinya. Menampakan dada putih mulus dan sexy.

Kecupan Draco mulai beralih dari tengkuk pemuda diatas pangkuannya menuju dada nan mulus itu.

Setiap kecupan yang diberikan Draco membuat Oliver tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak melenguhkan nama pemuda bersurai pirang platinum tersebut.

Oliver sungguh menyukai sensasi basah dan menggelitik yang diberikan Draco disetiap sudut tubuhnya. Apalagi saat ini, dimana lidah dan bibir itu bermain-main tepat di kedua titik paling sensitif di dadanya. Membuat dirinya meremas helai pirang pemuda tersebut untuk mengurangi sensai yang sangat luar biasa ini.

"DRACONIS ABRAXAS MALFOY!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Oliver terlonjak kaget. Dia sontak bangun dari posisinya dan menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan baju seragamnya yang tadi sempat terlepas. Sementara pemuda pirang platinum yang namanya disebut dengan lantang tidak terlonjak sama sekali. Dia masih tetap tenang di posisinya semula.

"Jelaskan semua ini, Draco?", ujar pemuda bersurai platinum panjang yang memergoki kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan. Kau sudah melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, Luc!", ujar Draco santai. Dia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan beralih kearah pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri sambil menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya tanpa bergeming.

"It's okey, Love.. Tidak perlu setakut itu dengan Lucius..", ujar Draco ketika merasakan ketakutan pemuda dihadapannya.

Dalam diam Draco membantu Oliver memakai seragam dan jubahnya. Sementara wajah Oliver masih merah padam akibat dipergoki oleh Lucius, kaka Draco.

"Berhenti memelototi dia seperti itu, Luc", Draco memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah Oliver, kau bisa kembali ke asramamu sendiri?", tanya Draco dengan lembut.

Oliver hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya pertanda 'iya'.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, sweetheart", ucap Draco sebelum mengecup kening pemuda berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Oliver menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi sebelum pergi dari hadapan Draco dan Lucius.

"Jadi itu pemuda yang didesas-desuskan telah meluluhkan hati seorang Draco Malfoy Pangeran Slytherin?", tanya Lucius.

Mendengar perkataan Lucius membuat Draco tertawa geli, "Hss.. Jangan bercanda, Lucius! Apa kau percaya kata-kata mereka?", tanya Draco balik.

Lucius memandang wajah adiknya. Walau hubungan Lucius dan Draco sangat dekat, tapi kenyataanya terkadang Lucius tidak mengerti yang mana Draco yang sebenarnya. Karena Draco adalah orang yang paling handal dalam memakai topeng.

"Tidak usah bingung memikirkanku, Luc", sergah Draco sebelum melangkah pergi dari hadapan kakaknya. "Oh, hampir lupa! Thanks, sudah memergoki ku tadi. Aku tidak perlu berakting lebih jauh lagi!", jelas Draco dengan senyum liciknya.

Melihat senyum Draco membuat Lucius tersadar bahwa kegiatan barusan serta hubungan adiknya dengan pemuda bernama Oliver hanyalah bohong belaka. Poor Oliver. Kasihan pemuda itu karena terpilih menjadi batu loncatan bagi Draco. Entah, apa yang sedang direncanakan adiknya itu. Yang pasti hanya Draco dan akal bulusnya saja yang tau..

...

~TO BE CONTINUE~

...

A/N: CUT! CUT! CUT! Weleh-weleh.. Hampir aja Fic ini berubah pair. Hahaha.. Kebablasan scene nya DracOliv. Tenang Fic ini masih Drarry kok. Anyway, kebanyakan adegan JamSever.. Hahaha, mau gimana lagi udah terlanjur! Yang pasti chap depan pasti ada Drarry. Oke, minta kesan dan pesan yow..

Thanks For Reading

Please,

R

E

V

I

E

W

^_^ THANKS A LOT ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Belongs To Me © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Pairing : DMHP/JPSS/SBRL/TMRLM**

_**Spoiler Warning : SLASH, OOC, Future!Mpreg, No War No Voldemort, Don't like Don't read!**_

_**A/N**__** : Di fic ini James bukan Harry's Father dan Lucius bukan Draco's Father**_

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

_**BELONGS TO ME  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 2!

"WHAT!"—Baiklah, sudah cukup! Berhenti bercanda sebelum tuan Sirius Black yang satu ini naik pitam. Ocehan ababilnya pun tidak luput ambil bagian membuat telinga beberapa murid yang saat itu masih menghabiskan waktu di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor, berdengung nyaring.

Pemuda aristokrat keturunan Black masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Kau bercanda, _mate__,_" ujarnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

_Merlin.._ Tertawa seperti itu bukan gaya seorang Sirius Black—Memang! Karena ia biasa tertawa lepas, bahkan ketika orang dihadapannya tersiksa oleh kejahilannya. _Cihh.._ Tawanya malah semakin lebar.

"Gila," tukas Sirius lagi. Jarum _furiousmeter_ sudah banting stir ke arah garis merah. "Kau sudah gila, _Prongs. _Bisa-bisanya kau membawa _Snivell—__Err.. _Snape maksudku, ke rumah pamanmu sementara kau tidak pernah membawa kami kesana!" ujarnya jengkel. Sirius sempat menelan paksa air liurnya sendiri ketika mata James berkilat marah padanya.

_GOD_! Demi panci bolong _Merlin_!Hampir saja ujung tongkat sihir James melemparkan mantra tak termaafkan padanya, karena dua huruf lagi ia _perfect _menyebut kekasih sahabatnya dengan julukan masa lalu yang mereka berikan, batin Sirius.

James yang saat itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dekat dengan perapian menghela nafas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak sampai Sirius Black sahabat yang terkadang—_ralat.. _bukan terkadang, bahkan sering membuat kepalanya berdenyut—selesai berbicara.

James berganti posisi, meletakan kedua kaki diatas meja dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kalau berhadapan dengan Sirius Black memang lebih merepotkan dari pada berkompromi dengan _Troll_. Bahkan masih lebih baik berendam saat tengah malam dikamar mandi _Prefek _bersama Mrtyle Merana dari pada mendengar ocehan sahabat satu keonaranya itu.

James berdeham pelan sembari membetulkan posisi kaca mata bulatnya, ketika suara Sirius tidak lagi terdengar. _Right_, itu tandanya saatnya ia yang berbicara.

"Bukannya begitu, _Padd_. Hanya saja aku terlanjur janji pada Harry untuk membawa Severus terlebih dahulu. Dan lagipula ini kesempatan terakhir untuk memperkenalkan mereka sebelum Harry memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts," jelas James kepada Sirius.

Memang bukan hal yang sulit untuk membawa Sirius, Remus, dan Peter sekaligus ke rumah pamannya. Sebab selama ia mau semua pasti bisa ia lakukan, bahkan tanpa perlu persetujuan dari sang paman. Tapi ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tak kurun melakukan hal itu. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan karena Sirius. Oh ayolah, siapa yang bisa menebak keributan apa yang akan dilakukan Sirius nanti? Bisa-bisa rencana untuk memperkenalkan Severus dengan adik satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi, gagal. Dan lagi menyadari _gen _pembuat onar dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa diam saja ketika melihat Sirius melakukan kejahilan, yakinlah besar kemungkinan mereka berdua dipanggil pihak kementrian karena menggunakan sihir di kawasan _Muggle_.

Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari ketiga sahabatnya—terutama tuan muda Black—setidaknya sampai ia bisa membuat Harry dan Severus mengenal satu sama lain, batin James penuh harap.

Berlebihan memang. Semua tau James pemuda pemberani dan tidak takut apapun alias 'nekat'. Akan tetapi nayatanya ia juga sedikit khawatir memikirkan pendapat Harry mengenai hubungan khususnya dengan Severus. Lagi pula mengingat tidak lama lagi Harry akan memulai tahun ajaran barunya di Hogwarts. Alhasil, James semakin getol untuk memperkenalkan Severus sebelum Harry mendengar hal itu dari mulut orang lain nantinya. _You know_, semua jadi semakin sulit jika mendengarnya dari kabar angin.

"Ckk.. Ckk.. Ckk.. Kalau begitu menambah kami sebagai tamu undangan tidak akan menjadi masalah kan_, Prongs_?" bujuk Sirius. Seringainya melebar dan matanya memincing berharap _seeker_ berbakat dihadapannya setuju akan usulnya.

James menghela nafas panjang, ia terlalu hafal dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Bukan Sirius Black namanya kalau menyerah sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

Oh ayolah, _Paddfoot. _Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tenang untuk sesaat,batin James bosan.

James—tetap dengan muka _super _santainya—memainkan ujung tongkat sihirnya dengan menusuk-nusukkan tongkat nya itu kepermukaan marsmellow yang ia dapatkan, entah dari siapa, yang pasti orang tersebut salah satu penggemarnya. Yeah, entahlah.. Ia menerima bungkusan itu secara asal saja tanpa memperhatikan wajah pemberinya.

Tanpa diduga, Sirius yang akhirnya jengah dengan tingkah ababil James yang seolah tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya, mulai berteriak. "_PRONGS_! Berhenti menyiksa benda kenyal itu_._ Seriuslah sedikit!"

Arrggh, dari tadi juga aku sudah serius kan? Dasar Sirius,pikir James dalam hati, lalu berhenti merusak wujud makanan kenyal yang kini hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

"_Prongs!_" sergah Sirius lagi, karena James tidak juga menjawab petanyaanya.

"Oke, fine. Akan kujawab. Asal kau tau, _Padd._ Aku tidak pernah berjanji akan membawa kalian semua secepatnya! Beda halnya dengan janjiku pada Harry untuk membawa Severus besok! Jadi berhenti memaksakan kehendakmu," jawab James pada akhirnya, dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Cih!" geram Sirius. Dengan kasar ia membanting badanya sendiri keatas sofa tepat disamping sahabatnya. "Okey, aku tau yang kau katakan benar. Tapi, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, _Mate. _Biar bagaimanapun seharusnya kau tetap membawa kami juga, iya kan?"

"Tidak bisa, tidak mau, dan tidak akan!" tolak James mentah-mentah.

Sirius diam seribu bahasa mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya. Sementara Remus Lupin—anggota _Marauders_ yang paling normal—yang duduk tepat dihadapan kedua pendiri kelompok remaja pembuat onar itu, menyunggingkan senyuman dibalik buku bacaan yang sedang ia baca. Sudah biasa ia mendengar pertengkaran sepele James dan Sirius seperti saat ini. Sering kali Sirius lah yang memenangkan perdebatan—itupun, kalau James sedang malas-malasnya ribut—tapi tak jarang James yang menang kalau Sirius sudah benar-benar membuat James kesal.

James menengok kearah sahabatnya yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia sempat merasa tak enak dengan keputusanya. Wajah sahabatnya yang biasanya menantang itu berubah sedikit—lesu. Dan itu membuat hati James sedikit tidak enak. "Arrgghh.. Oke, fine. Kau boleh kerumah pamanku seminggu setelah aku dan Severus tiba disana. Puas sekarang, _Padd_?" putus James pada akhirnya. Dia memilih pergi ke kamarnya sebelum dia menyesal dan menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Nah, itu baru James yang kukenal. Thanks _Prongs_ yang tampan!" sergah Sirius kepada sahabatnya yang beranjak pergi kearah kamar murid laki-laki. Dia terkikik geli melihat James yang sengaja mengacak-acak rambut liarnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki, tanda ia tidak sependapat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sirus.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Siri. Kapan kau akan memberi ketenangan pada James?" ujar Remus Lupin setelah kepergian sahabat mereka, James. Ia menutup buku 'bacaan malam-nya' dan hendak kembali kekamar. Namun, pemuda aristokrat keturunan Black menarik pergelangan tangannya kuat, membuatnya berakhir dipangkuan pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah _Mooney_. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan James bersenang-senang sendirian, kan?" ujar Sirius dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kedua tanganya kini melingkar dengan erat di pinggang pemuda bersurai madu, kekasihnya.

'_Begitukah? Bukan karena kau tidak suka melihat kebersamaan James dan Severus?_' tanya remus dalam hati. Ia tidak kuasa mengutarakan pikirannya secara gamblang.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sirius tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Sirius pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dan rasa cintanya pada Sirius membuat nya menyadari apa yang juga dirasakan Sirius pada salah satu sahabat 'Marauders 'mereka.

'_Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, Siri?' _batin Remus lirih. Tanpa dia sadari wajahnya mengekspresikan rasa sedih dihatinya.

"Ada apa, _Mooney?_" tanya Sirius ketika melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya.

"Hmm? A-Aku.. Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Remus sekenanya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sirius semakin erat memeluk pemuda di pangkuannya. Dia sandarkan wajahnya ditengkuk pemuda berstatus kekasihnya itu. Menghirup aroma yang selalu membuat perasaannya nyaman selama satu tahun ini.

Ada satu rahasia yang tidak pernah diceritakan oleh Sirius, bahkan pada ketiga sahabat 'Marauders'-nya. Rahasia itu adalah _perasaan suka dan keinginan untuk memiliki seorang James Junior Potter seutuhnya_. Itulah hasrat terbesarnya yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa ia ceritakan pada siapapun.

Sejak dulu Sirius memang dekat dengan James, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu _Mooney _dan _Wormtail_ dan mendirikan 'Marauders'. Dari situlah perasaan yang tidak pernah disadarinya tumbuh. Kenyataan yang menyedihkan baginya adalah saat dimana dirinya menyadari perasaan tersebut pertama kali, ketika rasa sakit sudah terlanjur datang dan menoreh dadanya. Rasa sakit yang menoreh tepat ke jantung hatinya disaat orang yang selalu ada disampingnya itu memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada orang lain, bukan padanya.

Hampir seminggu penuh Sirius menjadi orang lain. Ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti bisanya melihat James yang tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan merangkul Severus Snape, kekasih barunya. Mungkin tidak akan ada Sirius yang sekarang tanpa bantuan _Mooney_, sahabat yang baru ia sadari selalu memperhatikannya secara lebih. Menggenggam erat tangannya ketika tubuhya tak sanggup berdiri. Memeluknya dalam diam ketika tubuhnya bergetar menahan perih. Dan membisikan ketenangan ketika dirinya tak lagi mampu menahan tetes-tetes air mata dari segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Keberadaan pemuda bersurai madulah yang mempercepat masa rehabilitasinya kembali menjadi sosok Sirius Black. Kesetiaan pemuda itu mendampinginya tanpa bertanya sedikitpun apa yang membutnya terpuruk yang membuat Sirius salut dengan pemuda yang sekarang ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Pada awalnya keputusan menjadiakan _Mooney _sebagai kekasihnya semata-mata hanya karena pelarian dari rasa sakitnya. Tapi, entah sejak kapan yang ada dipikirannya selalu pemuda bersurai madu itu. Sirius sendiri tidak tau. Yang pasti perhatian dan rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh Remus Lupin lah yang selama setahun ini mengisi kekosongan dihatinya.

"_Mooney.._" panggil Sirius pelan.

"Hmm?" Remus melingkarkan kedua lenganya ditengkuk Sirius. Dia begitu meyukai ketenangan seperti ini ketika bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"_Sweetheart.._" panggil Sirius lagi. Kini suaranya semakin pelan hampir tertelan oleh hembusan angin.

"Yes.." Remus mengusap helaian hitam milik kekasihnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Hanya disaat mereka berdua saja, tanpa kehadiran teman satu 'Marauders'-nya yang lain, Sirius bisa berlaku seperti itu. Dan Remus sangat menyukainya. Ia menyukai sosok Sirius saat ini, Sirius yang tenang dan lembut.

"_My Love.. I.._" Sirius menangkup wajah pemuda tampan dipangkuannya. Membelai kedua pipinya yang kini merona dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ada satu hal yang ingin Sirius katakan sejak lama. Tapi etah kenapa satu kata itu terasa kelu di ujung lidahnya dan tidak kunjung keluar.

"_Mooney.. I—_"

_Brakk.._

Sirius hendak memulai kata-katanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba suara benda terjatuh membuat kata-katanya buyar.

Sirius dan Remus sedikit terlonjak dengan suara barusan. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara tersebut. Tidak jauh dari sana duduk dua orang murid Gryffindor lain.

Ah! Betul juga. Kedua murid itu memang sejak tadi ada disana. Sangking asiknya mereka berdua sampai lupa keberadaan orang lain.

Sirius dan Remus tau apa yang membuat kedua orang murid itu melongo sampai-sampai membiarkan buku yang mereka genggam tergolek dengan pasrah dilantai. Yeah, whatever lah yang pasti mereka berdua sudah mengganggu kesenangan Sirius Black. Dan itu pertanda malapetaka..

Sirius memandang tajam murid-murid Gryffindor yang sekarang sedikit gemetar akibat tatapannya. '_Berengsek, berani-beraninya menggangguku! Padahal tadi aku hampir berhasil mengatakannya,_' batin Sirius.

Tak mau semakin memperkeruh momen-momen yang sedang romantis, Sirius mengusir kedua murid tersebut dengan halus. But yeah, sehalus apapun tetap saja kalau hal itu keluar dari mulut seorang Sirius Black ujung-ujungnya berakhir mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak jika kau diteriaki kata 'GET OUT' dan dihadiahi satu mantra jahil ciptaan _The Marauders _yang tersohor. Siapapun pasti menyesal berada satu ruangan dengan salah satu pendirinya.

'_Hem.. Hem.. Okey, ku ulangi lagi,'_ batin Sirius setelah ruang rekreasi Gryffindor kembali sunyi. "_Mo-Mooney.. I.._"

"Yes, Siri," jawab Remus menunggu kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh kekasihnya yang sejak tadi tidak kunjung keluar. Sedikit kesal dengan ketergagapan pemuda tampan dihadapannya, Remus yang entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, menekan pinggulnya sendiri kearah pemuda keturunan Black.

"Shit_!_" Sirius terperanjak ketika 'harta karun' miliknya sebagai pria terhimpit dengan milik kekasihnya.

Tindakan tiba-tiba kekasihnya seketika membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. _Merlin.. _Mana tahan seorang Sirius Black ditantang dengan hal seperti itu. Sepertinya Remus Lupin lupa dengan siapa dia berhadapan. _GOD.. Dengan Sirius Black!_ Entah, apa yang Remus pikirkan, yang pasti dia telah membangunkan moster dalam diri Sirius Black.

"Akh!" pekik Remus ketika Sirius tanpa peringatan membantingnya ke sofa yang mereka duduki. Ia tidak sempat mengelak ketika pemuda aristokrat keturunan Black menindihnya.

Ada perasaan kaget, terganggu, tapi juga suka dengan perbuatan Remus tadi. _Janggut Merlin_, padahal ia hampir berhasil. Kapan lagi ia ada kesempatan megatakannya.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan, manis?" bisik Sirius ditelinga kekasihnya. Ia pun memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat manangkap bibir Rumus dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"—Siri," gumam Remus disela pagutan sang kekasih. "Mmh.. Siri, stop—Mmmh," percuma saja, apapun usaha yang ia lakukan tidak akan menuai hasil. Ia tau bagaimana sifat Sirius ketika berurusan dengan hal-hal berbau seksual. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia harus menolak kalau tidak mau dipergoki murid lain. "STOP IT!" teriak Remus, kedua tanganya sekuat tenaga mendorong bahu sang kekasih.

"Why, _Mooney_?" kening Sirius berkerut, ia sedikit terganggu dengan penolakan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Maaf, Siri. Bukan aku ingin menolakmu, tapi bisakah kita.. Err, melakukannya ditempat lain. Kau tau, murid yang lain bisa tiba-tiba datang kapan saja," ujar Remus, semakin pelan diakhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Wajahnya pun tak luput dari kabut-kabut kemerahan. Oh, ayolah, ia memang pemuda pemalu untuk urusan seperti ini, tidak seperti James dan juga Sirius.

Tatapan Sirius semakin intens. Ia tau Remus seorang pemalu, dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik. Perhatikan saja kedua pipinya yang mulai merona! Arrghhh, membuatnya ingin memakan pipi itu sekarang juga, batin Sirius.

"Baiklah," ujar Sirius singkat. Ia melingkarkan kedua tanganya dan kembali merengguh tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, _Mooney_!" bisik Sirius pelan ditelinga sang kekasih.

"Akh!" pekik Remus ketika tanpa peringatan Sirius mengangkat tubuhnya, menuju pintu keluar asrama Gryffindor. Oh God, ia bisa mati jika terus menerus diperlakukan seperti itu, batin Remus seperti seorang gadis.

.

#

.

Sementara itu dikamarnya, James masih merasa kesal dengan sahabat satu _genk-_nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sirius. Dia terus-terusan meracau sambil sebentar-sebentar mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Petter Petigrew atau yang biasa dipanggil _Wormtail _oleh anggota 'Marauders' lain mendadak membuka matanya mendengar racauan kadang juga makian yang entah dikeluarkan oleh siapa. Intinya orang tersebut mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Petter mengerang dan mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dia mencari-cari siapa sosok yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Dan.. Oh..

"_Merlin_, _Prong! _Kau mengganggu tidurku!" sergahnya tidak suka. Biasanya yang selalu ribut dan megganggunya itu Sirius, tapi kenapa sekarang malah James. Oh, ayolah.. sudah cukup satu orang Sirius Black, jangan ditambah lagi.

"Ugh, sorry _mate,_" sesal James karena telah mengganggu tidur sahabatnya.

"Good. Sekarang lebih baik kau ganti pakaian dan segera tidur, James. Selamat malam," ujar Petter sekenanya. Rasa kantuk benar-benar membuatnya malas meladeni siapapun. Bahkan ia berani memakai nada yang mengintimidasi seperti itu pada James. Yeah, untung itu James, sahabatnya yang loyal tidak seperti Sirius. Kalau seandainya itu adalah Sirius, walau sangat mengantuk sekalipun Petter masih waras untuk tidak menggunakan nada seperti itu pada seorang Sirius Black.

"_Wormtail?_" panggil James ragu.

Petter menghela nafas panjang. "Apalagi, _Prongs_?" jawab Petter gemas. Please, _Merlin.. _Sebarkanlah ketenangan di dunia ini.

"Err, kau kuundang kerumah pamanku seminggu setelah libur akhir tahun berlangsung," ujar James dengan cepat. Sebanarnya ia malas mengatakannya, tetapi ia terlanjur mengajak Sirius dan itu berarti semua anggota 'Marauders' juga akan ikut.

Petter tercengang mendengar kata-kata James barusan, "What?".

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa sebentar lagi kiamat? Apa _janggut merlin _akhirnya tipangkas? Ah! Atau selir-selir _Merlin _bertengkar lagi?

Gila, sebenarnya apa yang sudah diperbuat Sirius sampai-sampai James merubah pikiranya dan memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke rumah pamannya. Padahal sejam yang lalu di ruang rekreasi, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tidur duluan, sahabatnya masih menentang keinginan Sirius. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Arrggh, masa bodo lah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sekarang ia butuh istirahat penuh untuk menyongsong hari libur besok.

.

#

.

Diruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy duduk disalah satu sofa. Sebelah tangannya memegang buku sejarah sihir terlarang dan tanganya yang bebas menopang dagunya. Sudah cukup lama ia duduk disana. Meski waktu sudah mendekati tengah malam ia tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Tapi, bukan tanpa alasan pewaris keluarga bangsawan Malfoy itu menunggu disana. Itu semua dilakukan demi adik satu-satunya yang sejak makan malam tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Bahkan rambut pirang khas Malfoy miliknya juga tak nampak sejumput pun.

Lucius menengadah begitu merasa pintu asrama Slytherin terbuka. Berharap itu adalah Draco.

Dan ternyata benar. Karena, adiknya itu kini masuk dengan penampilan yang—Err.. Tidak _Malfoyish_ sekali. Dasi yang menggantung tak terikat, dua kancing kemeja teratasnya yang terbuka, dan jubah yang dikesampingkan dibahu kananya.

"Luce!" Draco tersentak mendapati kakaknya masih berada di ruang rekreasi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Lucius. Ia memang orang yang dingin, tapi tidak dihadapan adiknya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tertangkap basah melanggar jam malam, Darco?"

"Tidak akan, Lucius," jawab Draco. Ia mendekat kearah Lucius dan duduk disampingnya, menyadarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Ia juga berharap Lucius tidak bertanya perihal kepergiannya barusan. Dan nyatanya ia salah, Lucius mulai menginterogasinya. "Pergi kemana kau barusan?" tegasnya langsung.

"Manara Astronomi," jawab Draco singkat sebelum ia menutup mata. Yeah, sepertinya efek begadang sejak dua hari lalu akhirnya muncul.

"Bersama anak itu?" tukas Lucius.

Draco hampir saja tertawa, kalau tidak melihat tatapan tajam dari Lucius, "Dia hanya dua tahun lebih muda darimu, Luce. Terlalu aneh jika mendengar kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'anak itu'."

"Terserah. Ku tanya sekali lagi, apakah kau pergi bersama dia?" Lucius memang bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, meskipun itu adiknya. Tapi perasaanya kali ini mengatakan bahwa ia perlu ikut campur.

"Hm," gumam Draco pelan.

"Bagus," ketus Lucius, ternyata perasaanya benar untuk mencampuri urusan adiknya. "Ku beri tau, Draco. Aku bukan orang yang suka mencampuri privasi orang lain, apalagi masalah melankolis yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Tapi setelah melihat kelakuanmu, aku berubah pikiran. Kuperingatkan kau Draco, hentikan bertindak demikian karena kau belum pantas melakukan hal seperti itu."

Draco menghela nafas panjang, Ia tau apa maksud Lucius. Dipergoki ketika bercumbu dengan kekasihmu, oleh kakakmu sendiri, sepertinya suatu kesalahan besar. "Aku tidak melanggar batas," jelasnya singkat.

Lucius menyeringai sinis, ia tidak yakin degan apa yang didengarnya,"Benarkah?"

Draco pun mengela nafas lagi, menghadapi ketidak yakinan sang kakak. Ia juga sadar akan sikapnya yang selalu membuat Lucius berburuk sangka, "Aku serius ,Luce, not have a sex apalagi making love. Lagipula semua yang kulakukan semata-mata hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang."

Lucius tersentak dan detik berikutnya tawa sinisnya mengisi ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. "Mengisi waktu luang, katamu?" Lucius menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya dan menatap sang adik sinis. "Tak ku sangka kau orang yang seperti itu, Draco. Kau membuatku kecewa," ujar Lucius sebelum beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu pendapat sang adik.

"Wait," ujar Draco, menghentikan langkah Lucius. Ia tidak mau Lucius benci padanya, karena hanya Lucius, satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya dan ia sayangi. "Maaf," bisiknya.

Sebelah alis Lucius terangkat, jarang sekali ia mendengar kata tersebut muncul dari mulut sang adik, "Maaf? Untuk yang mana?"

Draco menutup kelopak matanya dengan erat kemudian mendesah, ia tau Lucius secara tak langsung sengaja memaksanya mengatakan semua penyebab tindak tanduknya. Dan kali ini ia pun tidak bisa menghindar. "Baiklah, maaf karena aku berkencan hanya untuk main-main, maaf karena aku melakukan perbuatan yang tidak pantas, maaf karena aku melanggar jam malam, maaf karena aku menyembunyikan semuanya darimu, dan yang paling penting, maaf karena aku bersikap tidak seperti seorang Malfoy!"

Lucius bergeming, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia tau Draco bukanlah pemuda yang banyak bicara. Lagi pula Draco pemuda yang 'tutup mulut' dan misterius mengenai tindak tanduknya. Tapi ia tau, cara membuat Draco membuka mulutnya.

Dengan apa?

Dengan, bersikap seolah ia tidak suka terhadap Draco. Ia tau Draco begitu hormat padanya dan menganggapnya saudara, teman, dan mungkin juga sekutu paling penting.

Lucius berdeham dan perlahan kembali duduk disamping sang adik, "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" ujar Draco, matanya memincing. "Hhh, baiklah. Lalu aku akan berhenti melakukan semua hal yang kau anggap tidak baik," ujarnya lagi dengan sengaja menyelipkan nada tak suka dari kata-katanya.

"Termasuk, urusan anak itu?" tanya Lucius.

"Ya, termasuk masalah Oliver! Kalau perlu, besok aku akan putus denganya," sergah Draco. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Lucius, batin Draco berlebihan.

Lucius mengangguk dalam diam. Kalau begitu semua masalah telah selesai, batinya.

Sesaat mereka berdua saling diam, sebelum akhirnya Draco kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kalau begitu, boleh aku tidak berlibur dirumah?"

Lucius menghela nafas berat, baru saja satu masalah selesai dan ternyata muncul masalah lain lagi, "Tidak Draco. Sebelum kau meyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Dad dan Mom, jangan harap kau bisa kabur!"

Draco berdesis pasrah. Ia jauh lebih tidak suka berurusan dengan kedua orang tuanya di banding berurusan dengan Lucius.

...

~TO BE CONTINUE~

...

A/N:

_Dear Lovely Readerss,_

_Kata MAAF yang paling besar untuk para reader karena Back baru updet fic ini. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas responya, senang sekali kalian suka fic ini. Doakan juga semoga Back selalu dipenuhi inspirasi agar fic ini terus berjalan dengan menarik. Sekali lagi Thanks.. Jangan lupa meninggalkan kesan, pesan, saran, atau apapun._

_With all my heart,_

_Back-Totalyaoiaddict_

_...  
><em>

^_^ THANKS A LOT ^_^

...


End file.
